


Lost in this Dark Place

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Depressed Stiles, Derogatory Language, Flashbacks, Implied Relationships, Mistaken Identity, Original Character Death(s), referenced Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Scott's worried about Stiles, he hasn't come to school in a while so he bothers him at home. Once Stiles opens up, it's worse than Scott thought and he gets Derek and Peter to help.





	Lost in this Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

> Rape occurs in this fic from the original characters due to them confusing Stiles with someone else. Stiles refuses to talk about what happened and then has flashbacks about it. He stops going to school and refuses to leave his room (hence the depressed tag). If this is an issue for you, please use the back button.  
> The italics is Stiles's flashback.  
> I know Scott's not an Alpha to read Stiles's memories but *shrug*

Stiles opened the front door, Scott was standing there.

 

“Stiles.” Scott sighed, glad that his friend opened the door. “You ok? You didn’t answer my texts and you haven’t been to school in a few days.”

 

“Just taking time to heal,” Stiles said slowly. “You know, since I don’t have wolf powers.”

 

Scott nodded. “You need me to get any-“

 

“Homework?” Stiles gave a lopsided smile. “Already ahead of you.”

 

Scott gave a short nod. “Should have known.”

 

Stiles snorted. “I’m fine.”

 

Any happy expression Scott had fell. He could tell Stiles was lying. “Come on dude,” he said, ready to protest.

 

“Just got to get back into my groove. Stiles needs his groove back before I even think about school.”

 

“So, you’ll be back next week?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles hoped Scott wouldn’t pick up on his lie. “I mean, I’ll try, ok?”

 

Scott nodded. “If you need anything, you can always ask my mom.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “I’m good, I’m fine.”

 

Scott clapped Stiles on the back in a one-armed hug, and then pulled back as the touch drew pain from Stiles. “Stiles,” Scott said slowly.

 

“It’s nothing, just a few scrapes and bruises healing.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles rubbed at his arm, at his wrist through his hoodie sleeve.

 

“Ok.” Scott turned to leave.

 

Stiles watched him go, before shutting the door and going back to his room.

 

Stiles crawled into bed, pulling his iPod and headphones over and put the headphones in, listening to music. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around himself and tried to forget. It didn’t work.

 

_“Oh, look at that slutty little hole,” the woman cooed, holding Stiles’s legs open. “He takes it like a natural.”_

 

_Stiles tugged at the cuffs that held his hands to the pillar, watery eyes trying to glare at his captors._

 

_The man snorted and pressed the toy in further._

 

_Stiles yelped against the cloth over his mouth, trying to pull out of their strong grips._

 

_They touched him everywhere, places no one else but himself had touched before. They put more toys in him, large ones that he had gotten used to after he bled from too little preparation on the first one. That hadn’t stopped them though. He cried, even begged them to stop, but it was only when the pack was coming to rescue him did they finish. They put his pants back on him and sprinkled buckwheat over his body, overpowering the scent of lube and the silicone toys._

 

Stiles wondered about the grains, but he ripped the headphones out and went into the bathroom, to shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles had shut his phone off; he didn’t want to deal with the barrage of texts from Scott or anyone else.

 

His dad was home, worried about his son, but was ordering food downstairs.

 

Stiles stared at his ceiling, absentmindedly rubbing at one of his wrists where the cuff had cut into his skin, just like he had when Scott was over last time. The wounds were mostly healed.

 

There was a knock on his window.

 

Stiles sat up, it was Scott. “Not letting you in.”

 

“Do you want me to break it?”

 

“My dad will kill you if you do.” Stiles scoffed.

 

“Just talk to me. It’s been over a week and a half and you haven’t come back to school. You’re going to fail your classes.”

 

“I don’t care about that right now.” Stiles flopped back and rolled onto his side.

 

“What’s going on?” Scott asked softly. “You’re not hiding a broken bone or something are you?”

 

“No.” Stiles huffed. “Nothing’s broken.”

 

“Then why aren’t you coming back?” Scott was annoyed.

 

“Because I don’t want to deal with school right now! Ok? I just-I don’t want to think about it.”

 

Scott watched Stiles pull his pillow to his chest. “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“Nothing,” Stiles muttered into his pillow.

 

Scott could tell Stiles was lying. “Fine,” Scott said and walked off the roof, jumping to the ground below.

 

Stiles curled around the pillow, trying to keep tears back.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“What’s wrong with Stiles?” Peter asked as Scott came into the loft.

 

“What?” Scott stopped and stared at the Alpha.

 

“You’re frustrated and smell like Stiles, you were at his house. What’s wrong with him?”

 

Scott sighed. “He’s-He hasn’t been in school for two weeks. I could understand if he had been seriously hurt, but when we got him out of there it wasn’t bad. He said he had some scrapes and bruises the other day when I accidentally took his pain and nothing’s broken, so…” He shrugged.

 

“Did you think perhaps something happened to him mentally or emotionally?”

 

“What?” Scott was confused.

 

Peter tilted his head. “He didn’t have to be hurt physically. Did you see who had him when you got there?”

 

"Uh, no, maybe Derek did?” Scott looked at the other Beta for help.

 

Derek glanced at Scott. “I saw a male and a female leaving out the back door of the warehouse. I didn’t see their faces, but they were heading to a car. I would have got the license plate if I hadn’t been interrupted.”

 

Scott flashed his eyes at Derek, the other man growled.

 

“Act your age. The point is you didn’t see who it was or what they did to Stiles, why assume it was physical?” Peter rolled his eyes at the two.

 

“Because I could smell blood. I know it was from Stiles, but he wasn’t bleeding anywhere I could see.”

 

“He refused to be looked at by Melissa,” Derek added.

 

“If you’re so eager to know what happened, just access his memory of the event.”

 

“What if he won’t let me?”

 

“He’ll let you if he thinks it’s easier then telling you.” Peter shrugged and walked away.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles hadn’t been happy to see Scott back at his house the next day, but once Scott had suggested the memory reading, Stiles was ecstatic, he seemed normal. “Oh my God, why didn’t we think of that before? Yes, yes, let’s do it,” he said, sitting down on his bed.

 

“You’re sure? It might not be pleasant.”

 

“My memories aren’t pleasant,” Stiles muttered before glancing at Scott. “Come on, let’s do it already.”

 

“Ok.” Scott popped his claws.

 

Stiles cried out as Scott’s claws broke the skin, but then was sucked back into the memories of the two that had kidnapped him.

 

The memories went from walking to Scott’s house from school, because the Jeep had been in the shop all day, and then to how they raped him, ending as the pack had come to his rescue.

 

Stiles pulled back from Scott’s claws, clapping a hand to his bleeding neck. He went to take care of it and when he came back in, Scott was looking at him.

 

They stared at each other for a moment; they both knew what had happened to Stiles. They both knew why Stiles had been easy to receive pain from earlier as well.

 

Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed.

 

“Do you know who they were?”

 

Stiles shook his head. “Never seen them before, I thought you might know, considering I was practically bait.”

 

Scott shook his head. “No, I don’t know them.”

 

Stiles’s face clouded over, Scott was afraid he might cry. “But maybe I know their names? Maybe I just didn’t have faces to go with the names?”

 

Stiles looked like he wasn’t sure that he believed Scott, but he said nothing.

 

“I can see why you’re skipping school,” Scott said after another long moment. “Does your dad know?”

 

“About me skipping or what happened?”

 

“Both?”

 

Stiles sighed and leaned on his knees, one leg was bouncing. “He knows I haven’t been to school in a bit, but he hasn’t said anything about it. And…about what happened, I think he knows.”

 

“How-?”

 

“I have nightmares, I sleep with a light on so I don’t feel like I’m going to get jumped. I barely eat. All the signs are there, I think he knows.” Stiles chewed at the nail on his thumb.

 

A long silent moment passed.

 

“At the end, before we came in,” Scott said, playing the scene over, the man hovered over Stiles and whispered something. “Do you think they’ll make good on their threat? To come back for you?”

 

Stiles turned to Scott, eyes wide. “They seemed like they weren’t joking.”

 

“They realize they come back and they’re dead, right? I’m sure your dad would like a shot at them, you know after Derek and I maim them.”

 

Stiles barked out a laugh.

 

“If they do come back…”

 

“When they come back Scott...”

 

“IF they come back, we need to stop them from getting to you.”

 

“Well yeah.” Stiles huffed. “But how are we going to do that when I don’t know who they are?”

 

Scott thought for a moment. “What was the deal with the…herb they sprinkled on you? It smelled awful.”

 

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. “I saved a kernel. It’s buckwheat.”

 

Scott’s brow furrowed. “What’s it used for?”

 

“Cereal.”

 

“Ok.” Scott was confused, but he got up. “I’ll talk to Derek and Peter, maybe they know something.” He went to leave Stiles’s room.

 

Stiles got up. “And I’m just supposed to wait for them to come back and rape me again?”

 

Scott turned. “No, of course not.”

 

“Then I’m going with you.” Stiles pulled on a hoodie.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“It’s about time I got out of the house before I go crazy from boredom. And I’ll be safer with the pack then here.”

 

“Ok.” Scott walked out, Stiles followed.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“And that’s what happened,” Stiles said, sitting back against the couch, not looking at either Derek or Peter.

 

“I thought maybe you guys would have an idea of who they are,” Scott said, turning to the other men.

 

Derek shook his head. “Never heard of them, at least by their description.”

 

“They sound familiar,” Peter said.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course you know who they are.”

 

“I don’t know them, but I know why they left the buckwheat. They’re drug addicts.”

 

“And what does that explain about the buckwheat?” Scott asked.

 

“They got screwed for drugs,” Derek stated.

 

Peter nodded.

 

“But what does that have to do with Stiles?” Scott asked, still confused.

 

“I have a theory,” Peter said.

 

After a moment passed and he said nothing, Scott urged, “And?”

 

“I could be wrong,” Peter told him.

 

“Just tell us,” Derek huffed.

 

“They left the buckwheat to show that they had been royally screwed over for whatever it was that they had hoped to get. Which means whoever was supposed to find Stiles was to know that, which means they thought Stiles had connections to their dealer or someone close to their dealer.”

 

Scott shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense, Stiles doesn’t know any drug dealers.”

 

“His father does.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Alright,” Derek cut in. “How do we find them?”

 

“We have their descriptions,” Peter said. “Either we wait for them to come back for Stiles, or we go find them now.”

 

“I’m not waiting,” Stiles said, anger biting in his words. He had been listening because he was still trying to force the memories back, trying not to have a panic attack. But now he wanted to do something. “I want to know why they did this to me.”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“But we can’t search every drug addict in town,” Scott said.

 

“No, but they used buckwheat, someone’s bound to know about that, because that’s a pretty strange way to show you were screwed over,” Peter told him.

 

“Ok,” Scott said after a moment. “Where do we start?”

 

“I suggest we split up to search for them. Derek can take the East side of town, Scott you can take the West. And Stiles and I were will take the South side of town.”

 

“Hey, wait,” Stiles cut in. “Shouldn’t I get the North side?”

 

“No, that’s going to be left to your dad,” Peter told him, pulling out his cell phone.

 

“Why do I have to go with you?”

 

“Because you can’t be left alone,” Derek told him.

 

“I’m just back up,” Peter said, walking away a few steps to talk to Stiles’s dad.

 

Stiles huffed. “What do we do when we find them?” he asked.

 

“Find you so you can ask why they did it before we rip their throats out,” Derek said and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles wandered around in the midday sun with Peter, through back alleys and side streets, scanning faces for the people that had attacked him. “I wish I had their names, it’d be easier to find them.” Stiles tried to ignore how a few people stared at him and Peter.

 

“If only I had their scents, then I’d be able to track them and rip their throats out.”

 

Stiles glanced at Peter. “I get why Derek and Scott want to find them, but why do you care?”

 

“You’re part of the pack, you’re Scott’s best friend.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

Peter pulled him into an alley. “You’re mine,” he hissed as they stood inches apart.

 

Stiles backed up, fear rising through his normal scent.

 

Peter huffed. “Not like that.”

 

“Then what do you mean?” Stiles pressed against the alley wall.

 

“It’s complicated, but I told you once that I like you, I still mean it. And to us wolves, that means quite a lot.”

 

“So, like friends with benefits but we’re not friends and the only benefit is you’re the Alpha.”

 

Peter was unimpressed. “Really Stiles?”

 

“Let me guess, your next sentence is going to be: but after all we’ve been through how could you not see it?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Peter sighed. “I didn’t take you for a see it to believe it type, but…” He trailed off, feeling someone staring, hearing a whisper aimed at them.

 

Stiles stood up straight. “What is it?” He turned to look out of the alley, squinting in the sun.

 

“It’s them.”

 

Stiles whipped back around to him. “Where?”

 

Peter nodded across the street, at the far end, the couple stood in a doorway, staring at Peter.

 

Stiles moved next to Peter, shielded his eyes against the sun and cold fear washed over his body as he spotted them.

 

Peter placed a hand on Stiles’s back.

 

The boy flinched for a moment, but then relaxed as Peter drained his pain, as walking all day had been horror on his still healing body and now seeing the two had made him feel nauseous. “Come on,” Stiles said after a moment and walked over to the couple.

 

“Oh lookit,” the woman cooed. Her black hair curled back into a ponytail. The black heels and red shirt that she had worn the night she kidnapped Stiles were still on. “The slut’s back.”

 

Stiles glared, but his face was tinged with pink at the implication.

 

“Back for more?” the man asked, looking Stiles over. His short hair was dyed red and he wore an orange tee shirt with faded jeans. “Your cousin not get the message the first time? Or did you just like it that much?”

 

“I didn’t like it,” Stiles hissed.

 

“Really?” the man asked, stepping forward. “Cuz I seem to remember you screaming and begging for it.”

 

The woman giggled.

 

“I was begging you to stop. I was screaming in pain because you-you raped me.”

 

The man snorted and woman laughed harder.

 

“Oh, honey you were screaming for us to do you harder, you were having a great time,” the woman said, reaching a hand out to touch Stiles.

 

Stiles stepped back and Peter grabbed her hand.

 

The couple looked at him.

 

“You brought a friend,” the man said. “Who’re you?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Peter replied.

 

The woman tilted her head. “You know Dennis?” She stared at Peter for a long moment. “You want in on this? Promise to get the message to Dennis now?”

 

Peter tightened his grip; Stiles could hear bone cracking and crunching.

 

The woman tried to pull back.

 

“I don’t want in on anything that you’re trying to do.” Peter let the woman go, she rubbed her wrist.

 

“What do you want?” the man asked, they were both cautious now, anyone else in the area was gone.

 

“You’re going to explain to this young man who you think he is.” Peter nodded at Stiles.

 

The two were confused. “He’s Edwin, Dennis’s cousin,” the man said slowly.

 

“And Dennis is your dealer. And he ripped you off.”

 

The two nodded, scared now.

 

“It’s why you had this.” Peter pulled the kernel of buckwheat out of his pocket. He dropped it on the ground. He shifted his footing, staring at the two. “You were getting back at Dennis through Edwin.”

 

“Except you got the wrong person,” Stiles cut in.

 

The couple looked at him. “Nuh uh,” the man said. “We got a perfect description, it was you.”

 

Peter loomed closer to the man. “Who told you what he looked like?” He was in control still but ready to rip their throats out once they were finished talking.

 

“Dennis,” the guy answered with a shrug.

 

“So your dealer knew what you were going to do?” Stiles asked.

 

The two nodded.

 

“And he was ok with it?”

 

“Yeah,” the woman answered. “He said it’s all part of the business and he’d remember to get us the right stuff next time.”

 

“Well there won’t be a next time.” Peter’s claws came out.

 

Stiles went to say something, to get him to stop for a second, but the Alpha had already slashed the guy’s throat.

 

Peter growled, grabbing the woman and pinned her to the wall. “Where can we find Dennis?”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

It was dark when Peter found Dennis, in a flat by himself.

 

The pack was home; Peter wanted to talk to Dennis alone, just like he had earlier with the woman who had kidnapped Stiles. She was currently lying in a pool of her own blood back where Peter and Stiles had seen her.

 

Dennis pulled a gun, sensing someone was in his place, but Peter grabbed the drug dealer’s wrist and snapped it, silencing his cry of pain with a hand around his throat.

 

“Dennis.” Peter let the name slide off his tongue. “Not exactly a name to inspire fear with. You should have gone with something else like Tony, or Manuel.”

 

“Tha’s my name,” Dennis got out.

 

Peter tightened his grip, ignoring the man’s attempts to pry his hand away. “You are a worthless human being. Normally I wouldn’t care, but you gave your junkies a description of someone they thought was your cousin to send the message that they had been ripped off. But we both know you don’t have any family.” He let Dennis go.

 

The round man rubbed at his throat. “Did it to get back at the Sheriff,” he explained, his Spanish accent slipping through. “Always had it out for me.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. That had already been obvious, but Peter had been careful not to let the Sheriff know that. His methods would work just fine. “Yes, you and the other half dozen drug dealers’ crazy enough to sell in this town to humans.”

 

“What?”

 

“You made a mistake sending your junkies after Stiles.” Peter talked over Dennis. Peter was circling.

 

Dennis smirked. “I heard the putita screamed himself hoarse, took all the cocks they gave him.”

 

Peter stopped, hands at his sides, but his claws were out. Peter slashed Dennis’ throat. “That was your mistake.”

 

~~~~~

 

Stiles showed up at the loft the next day, walked right up to Peter. “Happy with yourself?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and sounding irritated.

 

“I’m content,” Peter answered.

 

“Not only did you kill the two that could have been put in prison for kidnapping me, but you killed their dealer too?”

 

“Are you surprised?”

 

Stiles let out a breath. “No, but how did you even find their dealer?”

 

“I could smell his scent on them.”

 

Stiles nodded. “And you got her to talk, didn’t you?”

 

“Why are you concerned? They’re dead. They hurt you and paid for it.”

 

“Normally I wouldn’t mind, but my dad could have handled it, if they had been brought in, for once they would have gone to jail.”

 

“That’s if the charges could have been filed, the toys that they used would have had to be found through a warrant, one that your father would have had to explain as to keep out that we came to find you by scent and proceeded to learn the identity of those who hurt you by reading your mind.” Peter sat up. “It’s easier this way.”

 

Stiles stared at Peter, clenching his jaw. “Do you want me to be grateful? To thank you for killing them?”

 

“Is that how you feel? Because you’re angry and I don’t think it’s because of me.”

 

“Yes it is!”

 

Peter arched an eyebrow.

 

Stiles huffed out a breath. “It’s not that I’m upset that they’re dead, it’s just…I didn’t…I wanted to…”

 

“You wanted closure,” Derek said, coming over. “You thought if they went to jail that you’d at least know where they were so they couldn’t hurt anyone else. You could face them again if they were alive.”

 

Peter scoffed. “We already talked to them, there was nothing more to say. They believed they were right and their dealer had even encouraged them.” He looked at Stiles. “They were bad people.”

 

“What’d their dealer say?” Stiles’s anger was gone, and his voice wavered like he was fighting back tears.

 

Peter glanced at Derek before settling back on the couch. “He wanted to get back at your father, using his junkies was his revenge for being put in jail before.”

 

“So I…was raped because he held a grudge against my dad?” Tears threatened to spill from Stiles’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said softly.

 

Stiles shook his head, bringing his arm up to wipe away the tears.

 

“They’re better off dead.”

 

Stiles nodded. “You’re right.” Stiles’s watery eyes locked on Peter’s blue. “Just…would have been easier on my dad, you know?”

 

“How has he been?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles worried his bottom lip. “I’m pretty sure he’s been drinking. I didn’t tell him more than what he had already figured out…” Stiles sighed. “He’s been trying to make sure I’m ok over his own well-being. And now that they’re dead, I don’t know, he seems to want to move on. I guess he knows there’s nothing else he can do.”

 

“Thank him for helping us yesterday,” Derek said and walked upstairs.

 

Once Derek was out of earshot, Stiles looked at Peter. “I want you to do something for me.”

 

Peter tilted his head. “What is it?”

 

“I want you to take the memories of what they did to me. They’re dead, the memories should be too.” Stiles sighed. “And I just want to try to sleep through the night again.”

 

“You realize it’s more than just me accessing the memories, right?” Peter popped his claws out and got up.

 

“Obviously, I just want them gone.”

 

Peter came over to Stiles; hands on the teen’s shoulder, pressing to have him sit. “Take a deep breath.” Peter then dug his claws into Stiles’s neck.

 

The memories played back and as they did, Peter pulled them into himself, leaving a void.

 

Peter left the couple jumping Stiles on his way to Scott’s house, that wasn’t what was causing the human to have nightmares.

 

Peter pulled them all, ending at the couple walking out the door with Derek and Scott coming in to the rescue.

 

Peter was breathing hard as he removed his claws.

 

Stiles was crying, but he turned to Peter and said, “Thank you.”

 

Peter offered a small smile to the boy. “Anything for you,” he said softly.

 

Stiles wiped the tears away and pulled out his cell phone, it was ringing. “Scott needs me.” Stiles glanced at the screen and got up to leave.

 

Peter watched him go. He hoped anyone thinking of harming Stiles would think twice about it now, Stiles was part of the pack, and he belonged to Peter, he was protected even if he didn’t think so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, come yell at me


End file.
